Fingerprints
by T'Jara
Summary: Beware of margaritas! Total PWP-M-rated drabble. Set in Season 1, post-ep for “The Third Horseman” with a minor spoiler for “Jones”.
1. Coffee Invitation

**~ Fingerprints ~**

_Many thanks to my beta, Hilary._

_This one is for Antje - for putting up with all of my "non-shipper" stuff ;-)_

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order – Criminal Intent and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC/USA Network. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** M for adult content. Consider yourself warned.

**Word Count: **5462 (Story only)

**Summary: **Beware of margaritas! Total PWP-M-rated drabble. Set in Season 1, post-ep for "The Third Horseman" with a minor spoiler for "Jones".

**Note: **English is not my native language, so please forgive any awkwardness in word usage and possible mistakes. This is B/A, although I'm not a shipper. They just seemed to fit my idea. I fear it's quite OOC. I'll tell at the end how and why I got the idea, but if I tell you now, the whole thing will be ruined. I blame this on my dirty, over-imaginative mind! Hope you enjoy.

_Words in italics are thoughts, just in case anybody is wondering._

*-*-*

**Reviews** always welcome, I'm curious to know what you think.

*-*-*

**Chapter 1 – Coffee Invitation**

Alexandra Eames' Home

27 Beach Crest, Rockaways

Queens, New York City

Tuesday, June 20th

"Promise me a margarita when this is all over."

Those had been her exact words, said in a moment of weakness during the Dennis Griscom case. Alex Eames hated to admit that cases like this challenged her on a very basic, almost primitive level, because she had to console the woman and the police officer inside her. Even after nine years on the force, she struggled to navigate through this male environment without betraying her gender, so it seemed like a cleansing to vent her anger to the one person that always acted as if he was oblivious to the two hearts beating inside her chest – Bobby. His acknowledging smile was actually more rewarding than any witty answer he could give.

She didn't think much of her plea after that, expecting that Bobby hadn't taken her too seriously, just as she intended. After all, he was well acquainted with her way of sugarcoating her feelings with snark. But part of Bobby's super sleuth nature was a talent to remember details and pay them the respect they deserved. Thus once he had written the Griscom case report and handed it over to Captain Deakins, he asked: "You still in for that margarita, Eames?"

She couldn't decline. It was a weeknight, but he meant to be kind and after all, she'd asked for it. So Alex found herself seated in some fancy Manhattan cocktail bar, the name of which escaped her memory after her third drink. It turned out the bar offered a huge variety of margaritas, and while Bobby sticked to Glenlivet, he made her try each and every single kind of margarita. She only remembered that the last one she got was blue.

Since neither of them was in a state to drive, they agreed to share a cab. Gentleman that he was, Bobby asked the cabbie to go to her place first, though his Brooklyn apartment was closer. He refused her offer to take care of the cab fare, so by the time they turned onto her street, she asked him to join her for a cup of coffee. It was silly, but after he had paid for the drinks and for the cab, she felt the need to do something in return. To her surprise, he accepted.

The short walk towards her house consisted of a fair amount of swaying and staggering, but finding her keys and putting them in the lock proved to be a challenge as well. Bobby patiently waited, amused by her fight with the keys, but she was happy to finally hear the lock click and push him inside. He had visited her before, but she still saw him surveying his surroundings. _Force of habit_, she thought.

"Hey, why don't you show yourself to the living room and I'll see about that coffee…" she suggested while slipping out of her coat.

"Fine by me as long as it isn't Irish coffee."

"Promise," Alex chuckled, holding up her hand as if she was taking an oath.

He smiled in reply, but then turned and headed towards the living room. Alex took off the other way, bound for the kitchen.

Passing by on the way to the fridge, she hit the button of her espresso machine, which immediately responded with a familiar series of screeching sounds. Finding that button was the one manoeuvre that she could do drowsy in the morning and tipsy late at night. _Though I don't get to test the latter too often._

She opened the fridge and leaned over to reach for the milk, but for a second dizziness captured her, and she feared she would keel over. Her hand clutched to the door handle and she waited for the feeling to pass. It was silly – coffee wouldn't help either of them. If anything, a good night sleep would, but they were probably both in for a bad hangover anyway. Well, now there was no way to take back her invitation, so she decided she might as well enjoy the coffee. She needed hot milk for that.

Alex fumbled for a small jar in one of the nearby cupboards and then made her way to the microwave. If there was one thing that she didn't like, it was lukewarm coffee because of cold milk. So she poured some milk into the jar and put it in the microwave.

The coffee machine was on standby by now. For strategic advantage, she had placed the mugs in the cupboard just above the coffee machine. She pulled two of them out, placed them in their spot on the machine and then her fingers danced over the buttons. Again, the reply was a metallic howl as the machine started to grind the coffee, causing the air to be filled with its sweet smell. Alex inhaled it slowly - she could never thank her family enough for giving her this little miracle machine for Christmas.

As she impatiently watched the brown broth rinse into the cups, the silliness of the situation hit her again. If she didn't know any better, she would've suspected Bobby had second thoughts when he had accepted her invitation. _Even the cab driver had had them!_ But could she really be that wrong? Bobby had always been the perfect Gentleman in her presence, and while the first few months of their partnership had been like a stormy voyage at sea, by now they had had "found their groove". He wouldn't betray her like that, even in an inebriated state. No, this was innocent. Two friends sharing a fun evening.

Just at that moment, the microwave peeped and Alex immediately followed the call. She poured the steaming white fluid into the mugs and sugared one of them, set them onto a little tray and started towards the living room – slowly. She managed without spilling too much, but if she were a waitress she wouldn't have received a huge tip that night.

As she entered the living room, she found Bobby had settled on the couch, facing away from her. "I've got our coffee," she announced.

Bobby didn't react. At first she thought he was lost in his thoughts, but as she came around him, she realized that his eyes were closed and his breathing was very even. _Darn bastard! He's fallen asleep!_

For a minute, Alex pondered whether to wake him or not. Pushing aside any suspicions about his intentions, she'd almost grown to like the idea of a quiet end to their margarita evening, yet end meant that he would leave eventually. And if word ever got out that he spent the night at her house, it would only fuel all rumors that were circling around the squad room about them.

Then she could just let him sleep. Bobby was immune or oblivious – she wasn't really sure which – to that kind of scuttlebutt anyway, and the last couple of days had been excruciating. She too, would profit from a good night sleep. What was the worst that could happen? He'd get a stiff neck from sleeping on her couch.

Alex set down the tray on the coffee table and reached for the blanket that covered the backrest of the couch. Carefully she draped it over Bobby's huge frame. Alex had to admit he looked awfully cute; the way he was sort of leaning back, but at the same time had an arm tucked underneath his head. It endowed that huge, grown man with the aura of a little boy.

"Good night," she whispered, but of course there was no answer. Yawning, Alex went upstairs, changed into her pyjamas, then went to bed.

*-*-*


	2. Stiletto Sandals

**Chapter ****2 – Stiletto Sandals**

It was still dark out when Alex woke again. A glance at the alarm clock told her it was shortly after 3:15, so she decided to just roll over and go back to sleep.

She couldn't. Her head was spinning and her mouth had gone extremely dry. _Great. First symptoms of a hangover. _Maybe a glass of water would help.

Warily, Alex got up – drowsiness made it hard to keep balance. She found her way to the bathroom without turning on any lights, but as she crossed the hallway, she halted and listened closely. She could hear a resounding snore from downstairs. Bobby was still sleeping in the living room.

Alex chuckled. They would make an odd couple tomorrow: She would look rotten from her hangover and he would look all stiff from sleeping on her couch. Lots of fodder for their colleagues.

Just as she entered the bathroom, she caught her bare foot in something. Alex startled, then stumbled, but managed to get a hold of the sink just in time. She paused for a second, listening closely. There was no sound from downstairs, her little tumble hadn't woken Bobby. It was only then that she dared to look down. Ironically, her foot had been caught in a shoe. _Darn, my nice stiletto sandals…_

Alex remembered. She and her sister had a "girls' night out" scheduled for this weekend, and she had planned to wear her new petite black dress combined with her favorite stiletto sandals. Those heels not only earned her a few extra inches height, but those laces also made her feet look incredibly sexy. The sandals were still in the bathroom because she had tested the outfit yesterday.

Sighing with a decent amount of annoyance, Alex freed her foot from the shoe and set it back next to its counterpart. Then she turned on the water, rinsed her mouth, took a few swallows and washed her face. The cold water felt so nice on her face – refreshing, even revitalizing. It was almost like she could wash the hangover away - something to remember when she would try to go back to sleep and ignore the headache in the wake.

Blindly, Alex grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall next to her and dried her face. When she looked up in the mirror, she almost jumped out of her skin. There was a tall shadow behind her. In the dark she needed a minute to recognize the silhouette.

It was Bobby.

How the hell had he gotten in here? She hadn't heard him roam through her house, in fact, just a couple of minutes ago he had still been sound asleep on her couch. Now he was just standing there, waiting for her do digest her mild shock. Alex surveyed his features in the mirror, immersed in different shades of blue, grey and black. Their eyes met, and she waited for him to talk, to explain why he had creeped up on her. But Bobby didn't speak.

Instead, he moved closer, invading her personal space. One of his arms came around her body until his palm found its place on her stomach. It was a slow, careful move, but it felt sudden to her anyway. Thus she startled as he pulled her into a tight embrace, her back to his chest. For a second, she felt like suffocationg, completely crippled by surprise. It was strange: On their job, they shared a deep level of trust, one that also included physical closeness, but just this second, the boundaries had been pushed.

When she dared to breathe again, his familiar smell flooded her nostrils. Alex had smelled it many times before: An odor composed of some flowery detergent, his aftershave and something she could only describe as "Bobby". It was intoxicating and soothing at once. Alex closed her eyes and carefully leaned into his embrace, ignoring the little voice inside her head that told her to loosen his grip, to stop this right here and now.

She had actually fantasized about this moment, certain that it would never come true. But now, she tried to savour every second, taking note exactly how it felt to have her body pressed against his. It was everything and nothing like she had imagined it. Alex hated to admit that on a rather primitive level, she enjoyed how his huge frame enveloped her, sheltered her. Yet something inside him was vibrating, almost bouncing, waiting to be unleashed.

Alex couldn't tell whether seconds or minutes in his embrace had gone by, but suddenly his scruffy cheek brushed the hair just above her ear, and his hot breath tickled her neck. One of his fingers tugged at her collar, exposing her shoulder some more. She glanced at the mirror, watched him, and she knew she had to interfere. Her body didn't obey, and then it was too late: His soft lips made contact with her skin, applying little smooches along her neck that sent sparks of pleasure through her body. Her resistance faltered.

Swiftly, she pushed herself out of his embrace, turned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes found his, two dark pools that looked down at her, longing with desire. Alex had been smitten with him from day one, but he never seemed to reciprocate, always keeping things professional. After a while, she learned to appreciate that stance, she knew this was the only way to go in their partnership, and what was about to happen would most likely cause unnecessary trouble. Yet she was so relieved to see that her feelings weren't one-sided.

Bobby leaned down to kiss her, tenderly at first, but it soon grew into a tight liplock. He ran his tongue along her lips, parting them gently, and then his tongue darted into her mouth. Alex experienced what he had always imagined: He wasn't only a skillful speaker who found the right words to pick a perp apart. He was a gifted kisser, too.

His hands ran down her spine, over her buttox, and suddenly she felt herself lifted upon the countertop beside the sink. She still couldn't match his height, but at least their height difference was somewhat alleviated that way. She hugged him close with her legs and arms alike, feeling the heat of his groin against hers. She moaned into their kiss, deciding that there was way too much fabric separating them. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to touch him – uncensored.

Alex gently worked her arms between them and started unbottoning his shirt, and when she reached the waistband of his pants, she decided she might as well continue. His pants fell to his ankles, and she noted he instantly kicked them off. Meanwhile, she helped him out of his shirt, glad that her hands now had full access to his chest. Alex drew a few lazy circels until she came to a halt just above the waistband of his boxers. She only lingered for a split second, then boldly slipped her hand inside. Her fingers enclosed his shaft, and she gently rode his length up and down.

Bobby broke their kiss as jerk of pleasure hit his body, making him reel briefly. He buried his face in her neck, and she could hear him take a few calming breaths. He was desperately trying to keep it together. Alex giggled. A couple of months ago, she had watched Bobby overpower that little sleazeball Henry Talbott in the interrogation room, destroying him with some simple tall tales about shoe size and other male qualities. And while she could tell that Bobby didn't have to feel inadequate in that deparment, it struck her with irony that by the same token, he was now almost powerless. Or so she thought.

While her one hand continued to caress his growing erection, Alex was so busy working his boxers off him with the other that she almost missed how his fingers clenched to her shirt and demanded to rip it off her. She leaned back and raised her arms to let him proceed, only to realize that – just like that, he had regained control. For what seemed like awfully long minutes to Alex, he paused to study her bodily features closely. Passion was sparkling in his eyes. There was nothing powerless about him.

One of his hands moved to her back, supporting her while the other began stroking her, igniting pleasure wherever it went. Alex let herself fall, giving into his touch completely, and she couldn't help but moan loudly when his fingers taunted her hardened nipples. _Enough. No more foreplay!_ She wanted him to fuck her.

Alex reached for her panties, starting to pull them off, and Bobby joined her effort, stepping back and sliding them off her legs. Upon his return, she welcomed him with a tight embrace and a passionate kiss, hoping that he wouldn't hestitate, but take her quickly.

He didn't. Alex was amazed by his composure, but at the same time, she was also getting frustrated. Did he have second thoughts? And if so, why did he continue this game if he wasn't thinking about finishing it? Or did he merely intend to take it slow?

Alex could only speak for herself, but she had gone passed "taking it slow". Full of wild anticipation, she grabbed his erection and eagerly drew him closer to her wet core. But Bobby pulled away.

"You aren't ready yet," he said. A statement, clearly not open to discussion. Alex wanted to object anyway, she was dripping wet, but she never got the chance. Before she knew it; his thumb had dived inbetween her folds; unerringly finding her little pleasure knob. He instantly started a sweet attack of circling and pushing, causing Alex to throw her head back with cries of pleasure. She was melting.

Bobby caught her lips with his, never ceasing the attention to her clit. She kissed him back between panting hard, but when he slipped two fingers inside her, she needed all the air she could suck in. He had an innate feeling for her needs, finding the perfect rythm and pressing just as hard as she desired. If he could work that magic with other body parts, too, she was going to slap herself for taking so long to find out. But Alex didn't get a chance to dwell on the matter: Tension was rapidly building inside her, like a bubble. She wanted release. No – she needed release. "Bobby, pleeeease…!"

The bubble burst. Her body convulsed, head to toe, and Alex held her breath. It was only a second, maybe two, before the cramps began to loosen up, but they were immediately replaced by burning hot waves of satisfaction. Gasping for air, Alex tried to keep the little energy she had left. Bobby, who had been holding her through the stages of her orgasm, quickly hurled her into his arms. His lips covered hers with a gentle, playful kiss.

"Now you're almost ready," he whispered against her lips.

Alex frowned. _Almost? What else was he going to do? Cuff her to the faucet?_

He retreated, decidedly, but she was still in a daze from her orgasm and unable to put up a fight anyway. He bent down, seemingly rummaging through some of their clothes. When he came back up, her stiletto sandals were dangling between his fingers.

"You will need these," he explained matter-of-factly, but then flashed her one of his most wicked smiles.

Alex stifled a surprised shriek as she realized where this was heading. The thought alone made her stomach sizzle with zest, and she mustered up the strength to extend a leg to him, even making it look lasciviously. Bobby laced the sandals to her feet, one by one, making sure they were neither to loose nor to tight. Once finished, he extended his hands to her, and she grabbed them firmly. He led her off the counter and onto her feet, giving her a few seconds to find her balance before he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, never letting go of her hands. She could feel his fingers clinging to hers tightly, and all of a sudden, he had twirled her around, like in a dance.

Alex froze in surprise. Even tough she had expected this, the swiftness of the movement caught her off guard. It was only after Bobby had attached a series of soft smooches to her neck that the shock wore off and the desire returned - threefold. She wasn't the only one consumed by that feeling, though. Alex could feel a vibe of urgency radiating from his frame; his resolve was finally crumbling bit by bit. His hands enclosed her wrists and gently but firmly set her hands down on the countertop, so that her torso was tilted forward.

"I'll try to be gentle," he whispered into her ear, but Alex wasn't sure whether she even wanted – or needed – to hear that promise.

"I'll be okay," she assured him and wriggled her hips, inviting him to proceed.

He ran one hand over her body, settling on her stomach, effectively steadying her, while he shuffled around to position his erection at her center. Finally, Bobby slid into her with one long stroke, going as far as he could. Alex yelped in reply, but not because she was in pain. With one simple movement they had forged a deep connection – and she found herself grappling with this novel feeling of ultimate intimacy. Any boundaries between them had dissolved.

For a long moment, Bobby didn't do anything but hold her, granting her – and Alex fancied himself, too – the chance to adjust. She used the time to relish how his hardness felt inside her; he was trembling, waiting to make love to her. Alex lifted one hand off the counter and slid it down her body, where it met the one hand that he was still resting on her belly. Their fingers intertwined. _I'm ready when you are._

Bobby started to rock his manhood in and out of her, tenderly, but Alex felt her whole body focus on the waves of satisfaction originating from her center. She noticed he was still shuffling around, trying to find perfect angle – as if he was searching for something. Alex didn't mind, she cerished his every move.

Suddenly, he hit something inside her, making her whole body go numb with delight. Her knees turned to jello and her steadying hand gave in; she was falling forward. It was sheer luck that she managed to throw both hands out in front of her, catching the bathroom mirror over the sink. Her palms pressed her weight against its smooth surface. Bobby had found _the _legendary spot. Evidently, magic wasn't confined to his thumb.

It was only then that she realized Bobby was steadying himself on the countertop with one hand, while his other arm held her tightly, keeping her from tipping over. He would've never let her fall. Even now, he had paused to support her while she tried to digest the pleasure he was giving her.

"That's not to bad, is it?"

Unable to answer, Alex only moaned deeply, but Bobby unterstood anyway. He continued to thrust into her at the exact same angle, gradually increasing pace, never missing _the_ spot. Alex barely managed to inhale some air between her moaning shrieks. At this rate, she was quickly going to come again. "Oh my, Bobby..."

She thought she heard a giggle between his heaving breaths, but suddenly, the hand on her belly dropped, his fingers parted her folds and started kneading her clit. _God! _She would never learn not to underestimate him, although by now she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Bo-bb-ee-ee-..."

He drove into her, hard, intense, loosing his rhythm, and then Alex felt him swell before a final thrust pushed him over the edge, igniting her orgasm as well. It came in waves, drowning her in a sea of satisfaction. She hadn't felt like this in ages – completely on par with someone, one soul, not two. For a minute, they stood still, hovering on the flow of energy that interchanged between their bodies.

Slowly, weakness crept upon Alex, and she felt Bobby go numb in the aftermath of his climax, too. She pulled herself up a little, and luckily, it woke Bobby from his daze. He stepped back, spun her around, and then carefully guided them to the bathroom floor. With his back leaning against the wall, he enclosed her in his arms, both of them still shaking from the loss of breath. Alex nestled against his chest, feeling his heart beat fast underneath her cheek. They had reached yet another level of togetherness.

Alex hoped that this would never end.

*-*-*


	3. Fingerprints

**Chapter 3 - Fingerprints**

Soft beams of sunshine tickled Alex' face. She stirred in her sleep, unwilling to wake, rather she intended to roll over and cuddle up with _her_ detective. Maybe, they could just enjoy each other once more; once more before the reality of life would hit, and they would have to put a label on the happenings of last night. Really, they only had two options – either sever their professional relationship in favor of a private bond, or just the opposite. Alex didn't want to think about it now, she wanted to be in his arms, wanted to feel him close. Blindly, she reached out a hand, feeling the pillow and the covers beside her. He wasn't there.

Alex blinked. He really wasn't there. The realization made her starlte, half sitting up in her bed. Where was Bobby? Did he leave? _Please, Bobby, no..._

At that, she heard the shower going on downstairs, in the guest bathroom. Alex felt her whole body relax. She cuddled up in her covers, listening to the splash of water for a while. He had probably only awoken early and chosen the downstairs bathroom so he wouldn't disturb her. _How sweet._

Alex glanced at the alarm clock. Shortly after 6:30 – she still had enough time to rest a little, immersed in the memories of last night. Just the thought of how he touched her, soft, gentle, but tainted with wild passion, made her long for a repeat. Maybe she could go downstairs and add a few new memories? He probably wouldn't mind if she joined his shower - she only had to get out of her pyjamas...

_What?!_

Alex warily lifted the covers, eyeing her body underneath. Yes, she was definitely still wearing her pyjamas. Slowly, it dawned on her: Bobby wasn't sleeping next to her because he had spent the night on her couch. He was using the guest bathroom because that's what guests were supposed to do. And she was still wearing her pyjamas because this had only been a dream.

_What a dream! _

Sadness and relief clashed inside her; Alex didn't know what to feel. Part of her wanted last night to be true, wanted their bond to be real. Such closeness didn't wait behind every corner. But the other part told her that it was okay – they were still partners, and she could always dream. Nobody could keep her from reliving that dream...

The shower downstairs stopped, and a couple of minutes later, Alex heard naked feat tap across the kitchen floor. It was Bobby – his catlike gait was unmistakeable. Slowly, she sat up, waiting for any first symptoms of a hangover to kick in. They didn't, but she still felt miserable. Why did it have to be a dream?

Wearily, she went downstairs – she needed a coffee. Maybe that would make this morning bearable. As expected, she found Bobby in the kitchen, leaning over the coffee machine. He was studying the various buttons, obviously unsure how to make it work. Dressed in his suit pants and a light blue shirt, but without a tie or socks, his hair curlier than usual because it was still damp, he looked incredibly sexy.

"Don't you break my coffee machine," Alex warned playfully.

Bobby startled, looking at her like a boy that had been caught peeking at the Christmas presents before Christmas Day. But then, this was everything his look conveyed – it certainly wasn't the look of a man that had made love to her the night before. _Now it's official. Only a dream._

"Well good morning, sleepyhead," he replied, but remained bent over the coffee machine. "I bet this thing can fly to the moon if you push the right buttons."

Alex sneered. How could such a well educated man be so inept at handling electronic devices? She stepped closer and turned on the machine. "There you go."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly, prying at the machine as it went into standby. Remaining at his side, Alex watched his boyish curiosity with amusement. She'd bitterly regret it the next second: There it was again – his distinctive smell. The aftershave was a little stronger because he had just shaved, but it was the same mixture, and still intoxicating. Becoming aware that she was staring, Alex lowered her gaze, only to catch the sight of his size thirteen feet. _Heavens, they match what I dreamed about his… stop, Alex. Enough already._

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little whitish to me…," Bobby looked at her; concern reflected in his eyes.

"Yeah, my system's just not up and running yet, not after a night with that many margaritas," Alex stepped away, glad to get out of his space. "Push the button with the two mugs, will ya? I need something to refurbish my juices."

Bobby did as told, then stretched, his face grimacing with pain. "I know what you mean. That couch of yours isn't too comfortable."

"Not my fault," Alex said, fetching the milk from the fridge. When she turned back to him, he was had raised him arms defensively. "I know."

"Good," she replied with a wry smile, while pouring some of the milk in both mugs. She handed him one of them, while taking a huge swallow from the other, enjoying the sweet taste in her mouth thoroughly. Bobby leaned back against the kitchen counter, inhaling some of the smell before sipping his coffee. Alex had to avert her gaze, letting it wander around the kitchen. Even such small gestures made her melt. _Darn, that dream has spoiled you a while, Alex._

Her eyes caught the sight of her keys on the kitchen counter, sitting next to a brown paper bag. "Hey, what's this?"

"I went to pick up the SUV and got some breakfast on my way back," Bobby answered.

Alex walked over and peeked at the insides of the bag. "Hmmm, bagles. Thanks."

"No problem," Bobby waved her thanks away. "I was only being selfish, anyway."

Alex frowned. _Selfish? Man, I could get used to this, even if last night was only a dream, I'd like to make it reality right here and now._

"I remembered I had my overnight bag in your trunk. Having slept in my clothes all night I was really longing for a clean shirt," he explained meekly.

"Right," Alex nodded. A while ago Bobby had asked her if he could keep an overnight bag in her trunk in case they ever got stuck somewhere during an investigation.

A moment of awkward silence passed; then Bobby spoke again. "Hey, why don't you go upstairs, get a shower, and when you come back, I'll have breakfast ready… you like scrambled eggs?"

Alex really wanted a shower. _With_ him. But maybe the water would wash her memories away. Or she could finally cry and no one would notice. "That'd be nice. But Bobby you don't have to…"

"Go!" he interrupted her, nodding towards the staircase.

"Thanks," Alex whispered, but obeyed. She had to fight to get herself up the stairs, they seemed somewhat steeper today. Twice she halted, thinking she should return to the kitchen and tell him. But then – what would come out of it? Bobby was a pro; her dream wouldn't change anything, not for the better, anyway. It would only load their partnership with unnecessary trouble.

She closed the bathroom door behind herself and leaned against it - tears welling in her eyes. She knew this was ridiculous, she was sad about loosing something that wasn't real; and yet unable to cherish what was real: He was her friend. Nothing more – but certainly nothing less.

Her hand on her forehead, Alex staggered over to the sink. She turned on the water and started washing her face – her tears intermingling with the cold liquid. She allowed herself a moment of weakness, sobbing quietly. It felt good to vent, and after a couple of minutes, she managed to regain composure. Alex pulled a towel of the rack on the wall and dried her face. Looking up, Alex almost jumped out of her skin. She stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief.

There they were, right on the bathroom mirror: Two handprints, matching her own in size and shape.

*Finis*

* * *

*-*-*

_Okay, since I promised: At the university, where I work, there's a bathroom on the second floor. In one stall, there's this set of handprints on the one __wall, like right above my head. I have no idea how they got there, but they inspired this story. As I said - this story stems from my dirty, over-imaginative mind!_

*-*-*


End file.
